1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to awnings, canopies, sunshades, and the like, and particularly to a vehicle-mounted awning that provides for quick setup of an awning attachable to a vehicle that has a variety of outdoor applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary awnings have been utilized during many outdoor activities, such as hunting, camping, tailgating, picnicking, and the like to provide protection from the sun and rain. Many freestanding awnings are available. However, such awnings usually require mounting stakes driven into the ground, which is not always permitted by the landowner or by park regulations, and is sometimes not an available option because of the terrain.
Many awnings have been developed that extend from the side of the vehicle, but such awnings either do not extend low enough and/or require that at least one end either be staked to the ground or be anchored by the weight of the vehicle. The usefulness of structures having such requirements is limited because such devices may not be conveniently used where the anchoring vehicle must be parked directly beside other vehicles, such as in a parking lot, or where the anchoring vehicle must be moved from time to time, such as in a parade, and the like. Moreover, many such awnings have a very long side that must be supported well above ground, which may not be an option to a low-riding vehicle.
In addition, such awnings or canopies often require considerable time and effort to setup and to break down for transport and storage, or do not provide for compact storage.
Thus, a vehicle-mounted awning solving the aforementioned problems is desired.